


Laundry Day

by Goofatron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Jealousy, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is 18, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: Look, everybody who lived at the compound knew that Sunday was ‘laundry day’. It was practically one of the commandments that came with sharing the living space. And, okay, maybe Peter messed up by skipping laundry day for two weeks straight, but it’s not like he didn’t have enough clothes to last him through then. So, really, you can’t blame him when the last article of clothing he literally had that was clean was a too large denim-washed t-shirt with Captain America’s shield plastered in the middle of it. Tony literally had nothing to be upset over, and he certainly had no right to be punishing Peter due to hindsight.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of spite of antis.
> 
> Enjoy.

“What the actual fuck am I seeing here?” 

 

Peter jumped at the sudden realization that he was no longer alone in the kitchen, and turned to face a fuming Tony. After placing down the pizza bagel he held, and wiping away stray crumbs from his face he went to explain himself as to why he was wearing a T-shirt and  _ only  _ a T-shirt. 

 

“Tony, I’m sorry,” Peter began rambling an apology, stumbling over every other word as he did when he spoke too quickly. “But, I-I don’t have any, any other clean clothes. They’re all in the - the dryer right now. When they - when they’re done, I’ll put on some pants as soon as I can, okay?” 

 

“You think this is about your lack of pants?” Tony glares while pointing at Peter’s chest. 

 

Peter looks down in confusion, trying to figure out why Tony is so upset. The overly large Captain America shirt that he’s in goes all the way down to his knees, so he’s really not being immodest-- oh. 

 

Peter sighs and gives tony an exasperated stare. He throws his arms up as if to say,  _ Really? This is what has you so upset? _ “I thought you two made up?” 

 

“That’s besides the point, Parker.” Tony stumbles over grumpily. “What, is he your new favorite?”

 

“Oh my god.” Peter chokes out a laugh. “You are  _ not  _ doing this right now!”

 

In one swift motion, Tony reaches behind Peter’s head, and roughly grabs a clump of hair. Peter yelps as his head is forcibly arched backwards, and he’s starring helplessly at Tony’s scowling face. It’s clear that Tony’s had a bad morning and was just looking for an excuse to punish Peter. Which is a bit unfair, but Peter will take what he can get. 

 

“Go sit on the couch, and wait for me.” Tony demands.

 

So Peter does, and he’s been waiting for ten minutes. Boredom starts to set in, and he has to keep himself from sitting cross legged, or bringing his knees up to his chest because the overnight shirt that Tony hates with a passion, is quite literally the  _ only  _ thing that he’s wearing. 

 

The soft padding of footsteps interrupts his thoughts, and Peter looks up to see Tony still glowering at him to his left. Peter’s eyes shoot down to the new object that Tony is clutching in his hand and his face pales. 

 

“You’ve been bad, sweety.” Tony coos while slowly stepping forward. His lips curve upward when his wide-eyed Peter starts to back away, but he doesn’t stray too far. Tony makes out the light brush of pink that makes its appearance across his baby’s face. “Lean forward, and place your hands behind your back.” 

 

“Yes, daddy.” Peter immediately obeys and awaits his punishment with hooded eyes. 

 

He makes sure his forearms are practically touching as Tony begins wrapping them with the bondage tape he brought in. Moments later, he hears a tearing sound which signifies that Tony is done, and Peter feels himself being set up against the back of the couch again. He squirms in place. 

 

“Are you uncomfortable?” Tony asks while rubbing his shoulder. 

 

Peter nods his head. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. 

 

“Good,” Tony stretches out another length of the tape. “Now, spread your legs, and bring them up to your chest.” 

 

Peter’s frown deepens, and for a second plays with the idea of ignoring Tony’s demands. His thoughts are cut short when Tony glares at him further. Clearly the man is in no mood for disobedience. 

 

So, Peter begins by spreading his pale thighs, stretching the hem of his shirt along with them. There’s a small bump on his lower stomach that’s twitching slightly. 

 

“Hard already?” Tony laughs and Peter looks down in a mix of shame and arousal. “Come on, baby, you’re halfway there. Just lift those pretty legs for daddy.” 

 

Peter lifts both of his legs at the same time just to escalate this game of indignity that Tony is playing. All over a stupid shirt. As his legs come resting up against his chest, the action makes the shirt fold upwards, revealing his hardened cock pressed up against his stomach. Peter’s face deepens in color when he hears Tony gasp. 

 

As Tony begins to wrap up his legs individually, Peter notices his erection tenting in his sweatpants. Once he’s done, Tony stands back to marvel at his work. Peter’s toes curl in anticipation. He’s sat in the middle of the living room -- a wide open area where anyone can just walk in on them as they were. The imagery of it made Peter’s cock pulsate. 

 

“Gorgeous.” Peter blushes at the compliment he’s given. He looks up when Tony kneels in front of him. Sheathed erection directly in his face. “Get me off through my clothes. If you come, there’ll be another punishment waiting for you.” 

 

Peter doesn’t say anything, he just leans in and encloses his mouth over Tony’s clothed cock. Using his tongue to slide against the cotton fabric until it’s wet and he swears that he can taste the actual organ through it. 

 

“Oh, Peter, that’s good, baby.” Tony grabs the back of Peter’s head with one hand to stifle his actions, and he pushes himself in all the way back. He revels in the sound of Peter’s gagging, and his boy’s flushed face makes him grip the bunch of hair tighter. “Fuck. God, it’s so hot.” 

 

Peter moans when Tony starts moving in and out slowly. One hand on the back of his head, the other clasped around his knee to steady himself. Peter whines as his own cock aches to be touched, licked,  _ anything.  _ His nostrils flare as he struggles to breathe due to the layer around Tony’s cock causing the extra girth. He sighs in appreciation when Tony pulls out, and Peter starts coughing. 

 

“I’m sorry, baby, was that too much?” Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s curls in an apologetic gesture. 

 

Peter leans back in and runs his tongue up and down the covered shaft, earning a surprise gasp from Tony. The tip of his tongue curves upward, and Peter grazes it slowly across both sides. Peter smiles when he feels the roots of his hair straining. It was definitely having an effect on Tony. Peter moves away for just a moment to gather up a layer of saliva on the pad of his tongue. He then closes his mouth over the head of Tony’s cock, pressing his wet tongue up against it. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Peter!” Tony cries out, throwing his head back in blinding pleasure. “I’m gonna come! I’m gonna--” 

 

Tony’s cum gushes through the fabric of his sweatpants, and Peter suckles on the salty treat hungrily. His chest swells with the feeling of accomplishment, and he looks up at Tony with glassy blonde eyes, awaiting his prize. 

 

Peter’s heart sinks when Tony chuckles darkly, stroking his chin. “I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.” 

 

Tony reaches into his back pocket, and pulls out a silk blindfold. Oh, so apparently Peter was still being punished. 

 

“Remember, you can’t come unless you’re given permission.” Tony reminds Peter as he’s tying the fold into a loose bow. 

 

Peter feels the weight on the cushions next to him lessen, and then the soft sound of footsteps walking  _ away. _ “Tony?” 

 

No answer. The fuck? What was Tony playing at? 

 

Peter’s sure that close to an hour has passed since Tony abandoned him on the couch in a very explicit position. His cock has long since gone flaccid  _ painfully.  _ He’s surprised that no one has come through and find him yet. Though it’d be humiliating, he wishes that someone would happen by because the bonds were starting to chafe, and at the angle he was at, his back and hips started to hurt. Sure, he could break out of his bonds, it wouldn’t be difficult. But, he didn’t want to disappoint Tony by complaining about something so miniscule as aching joints and muscles. He was a superhero, he’s had worse. 

 

Peter’s ears perk up at the sound of a pair -- no, two pairs of feet entering the area. He wonders -- hopes that one of them was Tony. 

 

“Oh,  _ wow. _ ” 

 

Holy shit, that was Steve Rogers. Captain America himself walked in on Peter tied up with bright red tape and a dark maroon silk blindfold. Peter drowned in the flush of embarrassment, shame, and arousal that flooded his entire body all at once. When weight was added to either side of Peter, he could feel his heartbeat quicken in pace. 

 

“Look at him,” The second voice. That was Bucky. “All wrapped up nicely for us.” 

 

A firm hand gently grabbed his head, and tilted and turned in all directions. 

 

“Luscious lips all wet and plump.” Peter could  _ hear  _ the lust in Steve’s voice.

 

“His breathing has gotten heavier.” Bucky mentioned as he gently pet Peter’s thigh with his arm. The metal one. 

 

Peter gasped at the contact, and silently cursed himself when he felt himself become hard again. 

 

“Look at what you did, Buck,” Steve lightly chastised. He let go of Peter’s chin, and scraped his nails down his neck instead. Barely touching skin, but it had Peter arching his head back, begging for more contact. 

 

“I want to try something.” Bucky says while getting closer to Peter. 

 

“Careful, we don’t want him coming too soon.” Steve giggles. 

 

Peter barely has enough time to wonder if America’s poster child should even be this vulgar before he feels cold steel being pressed against his lips. Bucky drags his thumb across side to side. 

 

“Don’t think I haven’t notice you staring at me the last couple of weeks, Parker.” Bucky confronts him, but Peter is too drugged up on lust to counter. So, Bucky starts making demands, “Open.” 

 

Peter separates his lips and allows entry for the metal digit. Instantly, Peter’s tongue meets it and is gliding and curling all around it. Along with it, he can also feel the shirt he’s wearing being pulled up to his shoulders and held in place as Steve plays with his nipples. The pinching and pulling has Peter squirming in their grasp, and letting out loud and breathy moans. When Bucky removes his thumbs, Peter whines from the loss of feeling from the slick texture. 

 

Bucky hushes him, “It’s alright, darling. We won’t leave you wanting.”

 

Peter’s ears perk up at the sound of a zipper coming undone. On instinct, he opens his mouth, and places his tongue over his bottom teeth, eagerly waiting. 

 

“Damn, Stark’s got you trained like the bitch you really are.” Bucky hissed as he places the head of his cock on Peter’s tongue, and slides in to the back of his throat. “Oh, shit! That greedy bastard’s kept you all to himself. Should have done this from the moment I caught you stealing glances at me you blushing whore.” 

 

Peter’s chest tightens from the insult and slurs that Bucky dishes out. Strange as it is, Peter doesn't find himself being negatively affected by them. Instead, they only add to the growing arousal plaguing his entire body. He finds himself moaning around Bucky as the man moves at a steady pace in his mouth. 

 

Peter gasps when he feels wetness on one of his nipples. Steve uses his tongue to stimulate and lap at the perky point. He releases for a second and gently blows air onto it which results in Peter squealing. 

 

“Dammit, Steve, watch it!” Bucky swears. “I almost lost control.”

 

Steve laughs, “Sorry. I’ll try to tone it down.” 

 

Peter shivers when Steve places kisses all over his chest and down his stomach. Stopping just above his throbbing cock. 

 

“What a pretty little cock,” Steve coos then looks up to Peter, knowing that he can’t see him. “Now, you’re going to be a good boy for us, right? No coming until you’re told?” 

 

Bucky takes himself out of Peter’s mouth with a trail of saliva bridging the gap. “Answer him, darling.”  

 

“Yes, I’ll be -- I’ll be good, I swear! Please, just touch me! Please, don’t stop!” Peter babbles through wet speech and moans in gratification when Bucky re enters his mouth. 

 

Steve on has to wrap one hand in a loose grip around Peter’s cock before he’s bucking his hips, revelling in the feeling of finally being touched in the sensitive area. Once Steve places himself between Peter’s legs, he uses one hand to stifle the boy’s erratic movements and hold him in place. He uses the other hand to hold the smaller cock in place as he allows a trail of spit to fall slowly atop the head. Taking his thumb, he runs the saliva all over the head, then works down the shaft. 

 

Steve looks up to find Peter in a state of complete euphoria with furrowed eyebrows jutting out from behind the blindfold. Flaring nostrils letting out steamy puffs of breath, and drool covering his entire mouth and chin. The sound of Bucky’s balls slapping against his chin mix with the sloppiness that emanates from the back of Peter’s throat. 

 

It also doesn’t help that Bucky is pulling at Peter’s hair, and is muttering sweet nothings to him. Peter’s toes curl and uncurl, and that’s how Steve knows that the kid is at his limit. Taking a second to lick his lips, and sinks down engulfing Peter around his lips. The cry that Steve receives makes him smile, especially when he lets Peter buck his hips upward in swift and small motions until he’s coming into Steve’s mouth. The man’s throat pulsates as he swallows Peter’s come, who whimpers in the aftermath, knowing that he disobeyed his orders given.

 

Steve releases his hold on Peter’s cock, and backs away, clicking his tongue. “That’s no good, Peter. We asked you to do one thing, and you couldn’t even do that right. I’m very disappointed in you.” Steve turns to Bucky, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Bucky nods, and he backs off a bit, slowing down his pace, and loosening his grip on Peter’s hair. He indulges in the high-pitched mewling his actions create. He backs himself until he’s almost all the way out of Peter’s mouth, waits for a few seconds, then shoves himself in all the way to the base. Peter gurgles and chokes on him. Tongue flattening and lapping at the shaft and the head. Bucky lets out an animalistic moan due to how soft Peter’s mouth is. He’s not sure how much longer he can last. 

 

“Oh shit, I’m coming!” Bucky yells as he presses his hips into Peter’s face and releases down his throat. Gasping in relief, Bucky pulls out slowly and watches in awe as some of his release is dribbling out of Peter’s mouth, down his chin and onto his shirt.

 

Finally, he can see Steve re enter the room with a couple of things in hand. He’d recognized that bottle of lube anywhere. And in Steve’s other hand, two metal rings, one thicker than the other _.  _

 

Bucky smiles down at Peter, “Oh, darling, wait until you see what Steve has planned for you.” 

 

Peter shivers at the deep baritone of Bucky’s threat. The suspense is nearly killing him. Peter’s limp cock is back in the hands of Steve, who continues stroking him. Peter is still riding the aftershock of his orgasm, and the sensation makes him groan. It doesn’t take long for him to get hard again due to his enhanced stamina, and once he is, he feels the sensation of cold metal encircling the base of his cock. Another is placed at the base of his testicles, and it stretches them out away from his body. 

 

“This should help keep you from coming too early again.” Steve states and he begins to slowly pump Peter’s cock. The newly built up pressure is visible and Steve smiles at its success. 

 

Steve leans down to devour Peter’s cock once more, maintaining eye contact as he does so. Even if Peter can’t see him, Steve knows he’s making the most intense bedroom eyes and how he wishes he could peer into them while he worked Peter’s shaft. His tongue laps at the shaft, and makes his way down to the cuffed set of balls that slightly bounce up into the ring that’s holding them in place. Begging for more relief which Steve proudly denies. Steve cups the set in his hand, and while keeping the other on Peter’s cock in a steadying pumping motion, he sucks and fondles them. 

 

Peter’s mouth hangs open as he moans loud enough for even passersby to hear at a distance. “Oh my god, yes! Yes-yes-yes! That feels so good! Don’t stop!”

 

Bucky chuckled darkly next to him, and leans in to nibble on Peter’s collarbone, making him tip his head up and to the side opposite to give the man more access. He allows his tongue to softly glide up and across Peter’s jawline. He then moves downward to bite at his adam’s apple, and he caresses Peter’s face with his metal hand to keep him still. 

 

“You love it when your neck is being kissed and bit while your balls are being sucked on?” Bucky teases. “You’re such a dirty boy. Look at the way your toes are curling. You’re even spreading your legs further. Do you want Steve to eat you out, you dirty whore?” 

 

Peter gasps at the suggestion and nods in quick successions, “Yes, please! Please do it! Clean my dirty hole with your tongue!” 

 

“Oh, I  _ love  _ it when he begs.” Bucky states. “Stark keeps saying how ‘soft’ his ‘sweet boy’ is, he never thought to mention that you were a total slut, too.” 

 

“That’s just how he is.” Steve says offhandedly, moving down and spreading Peter’s hole. “He keeps all the best toys to himself. We just got lucky today.” 

 

“Better make the most of it, then.” Bucky says with the implication this was a one-time deal. 

 

“I agree.” Steve kisses the inside of Peter’s thighs, making him squeal. 

 

When he rolls his tongue over Peter’s twitching hole, the boy arches his back, and lifts his hips up to Steve’s level. Quickly, Steve snatches one of the small couch pillows, and stuffs it underneath Peter’s ass so that he can relax. He takes his hand away from Peter’s cock, allowing Bucky to take over in that regard, and licks around the rim before pressing inside. 

 

Peter is writhing under their touches. Between Bucky’s firm grip around his cock and dirty whispering in Peter’s ear, and Steve tasting every inch of his heat and using his fingers to stretch him out, Peter’s brain was having trouble keeping up with all of the sensations hitting him all at once. He could only sit there, head lolled and slack jaw, letting himself become overwhelmed. Drool pooled at the entrance of his mouth and trailed down his chin. He felt the softness of Bucky’s fingers wiping at his cheeks. Peter hadn’t realized he started crying. 

 

With the blindfold on, all of his other senses overworked themselves to make up for the temporary loss of sight. As if everything already wasn’t bad enough after he got bit, but this was on a whole new level. Peter could feel every pore and crease of the men’s faces. He could feel the individual markings of their fingerprints. Every strand of hair stood out. 

 

Peter inhaled the two men’s scents. That mixed with the smell of sex made his entire body tremble with arousal, even his legs shook under Steve’s grasp. The long, wet muscle squirmed around inside of him, and even brushed up against where his prostate was. It was subtle at first, but Steve must have noticed what he found due to Peter tightening around his tongue and finger, and bucking slightly upward. The man took it as incentive to continue rubbing against the gland until it became sensitive to the point that Peter was sure he could come even with the rings on. 

 

Just as his announcement was on the tip of his tongue, Steve pulls out his fingers and then his tongue. Leaving Peter feeling empty, and his walls clenching and desperate to wrap around something. 

 

“No, please,” Peter whines, but then perks up when he hears the snap of a bottle cap being opened, and the squeeze of liquid being pushed out of it. He can vaguely make out the smell of lubricant. His breathing becomes heavy, and his tongue sticks out the side of his mouth.  

 

“Sweet, little horny puppy is desperate for cock, isn’t he?” Bucky observes. He’s the best at dirty speak, Peter decides. 

 

“Yes-yes! I want your cock! Please, fill me up, please! Don’t make me wait.” 

 

“Shit,” Steve mutters. “Hold on, baby. Need to prep us both first.”

 

Peter gasps once he feels the coolness of the liquid enter him along with two of Steve’s fingers. They move in tandem, swirling to paint every inch of Peter’s walls with lube. Curling to garner Peter’s lustful look and make more noises come out of him, which he does. Steve takes his fingers out with a ‘pop’ and make to prep himself. 

 

The slimy noise of Steve lathering himself up with lube makes Peter instinctively raise his hips more. To his left, he can hear soft breathing and moaning. Bucky must be hard again. Peter licks his lips, gathering a trail of drool that tries to escape, and swallows it. He can’t wait to be used by the both of them. 

 

Peter gasps when he feels something  _ big  _ prodding at his entrance. He rocks his hips up and down in an attempt to lure Steve’s cock inside, whimpering all the while. “Please, fuck me.” 

 

When Steve pushes through ever so slowly, Peter’s eyes widen and his eyebrows raise with them, mouth gaping a bit more with the most animalistic sounds erupting out of his pharynx. Steve’s large hands push at Peter’s bound legs as he sinks down into the tight space below. He pauses to give Peter time to adjust to the feeling. 

 

“You look like you’re just about  _ there,  _ Steve,” Bucky comments while he’s stroking himself. “Is it that good?” 

 

Steve nods, “He’s really warm and tight.” He attempts to move but stops seconds later, clenching his teeth and groaning. “Oh,  _ fuck.  _ God, yeah, I don’t think I’m going to last long here.” 

 

“Wow,” Bucky looks at Peter in surprise. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, sweetheart?” he leans in closer. “So, tell me, how does he feel?” 

 

“Big. Dick so big,” Peter’s babbling turns lustful once Steve begins thrusting into him. 

 

“God, that’s a beautiful sound.” Steve comments on Peter’s melodious cries. Wanting them to be louder, Steve shifts so that he’s standing directly above, and curls Peter’s hips so that he’s nearly bent in half. One leg resting on the cushions to hold him and Peter in place as Steve pounds into Peter with reckless abandon. 

 

The constant motions are making Peter’s head push into the seat of the couch, and his shoulder blades rock against his neck, and his biceps that are still tied behind him. It’s a light pain that mixes in with the salacious feelings coursing throughout his body. It’s pure rapture and Peter can’t help but beg for more, and more. 

 

“I-oh! I’m coming!” Steve’s thrusts escalate until at last he slams himself down to the hilt, and he’s coming inside of Peter. Steve grunts as he waits for the surge to die down before pulling out completely, and repositioning Peter to how he was sat before. After making sure that Peter’s comfortable, Steve sits on the opposite side of him, and begins petting his hair. “Did you enjoy that, darling?” 

 

Peter whimpers, allowing tears to fall down his face, “I didn’t get to come.” 

 

Steve smiles as his eyes trail down to admire the small cock that’s twitching on Peter’s stomach just begging for its own release. The ring had enlarged it a little, but paled in comparison to the men sitting either side of Peter. 

 

“Poor baby didn’t get to come, is that why you’re crying?” Steve cooed and felt his chest swell with pride when Peter’s cheeks bled crimson. “Hang on, let me get back up. Then Bucky and I will really show you something worth waiting for, alright?” 

 

It didn’t take long for Steve to get himself hard again. His stamina was just as long-lasting as Peter’s if not more due to the serum. He angled his body to face Peter’s, and slid a finger into the boy’s gaping hole to rub against the slick insides. The finger flicked in all directions and Steve could even feel his load sloshing around with the movements he made. He looked in Bucky’s direction who was slicking himself up with the lube that Steve brought. 

 

When he was done, Bucky mirrored Steve’s actions, and held Peter’s leg in place as he angled his cock in the direction of the hole that Steve’s finger was occupying. 

 

“Go ahead, Buck.” Steve stretched the opening as best as he could. It wasn’t much room, but it’d have to do. “I’ll follow soon after.” 

 

“Hold on, Steve. We should put him on top so it’s easier to reach.” Bucky suggested. 

 

“Yeah.” Steve removes his finger to help Bucky position Peter better. 

 

Peter felt himself being lifted by two pairs of arm, and settled on both of their legs and stomachs. He was able to lean back in between their heads comfortably. Already, he can feel one cock enter him, and he knows it’s Bucky’s already by girth and length. 

 

“Relax, baby, otherwise this is going to hurt.” Steve whispers before plunging himself back into Peter’s hole. 

 

“Oh my god!” Peter screams, head thudding against the back of the couch. “Oh, god, stop! Stop, it’s too much!” 

 

Steve hushes him, “It’s alright, baby. You just have to get used to it.” 

 

The two cocks are inserted at different angles, and the size difference between them pushes against Peter’s walls. His rectum aches and everytime one of them moves, a short pang spikes up his spine. It’s electrifyingly numb. Painful and euphoric all at once. Peter wants them to stop and to not stop all at the same time. At this point, he’s unsure of what he wants from them. 

 

“It kind of hurts.” Is all that he manages to say. 

 

“Don’t deny it.” Bucky chastises. “We both know how big of a cock slut you really are. You must be relishing in the thought that we’re going to fuck you at the same time.” 

 

Somehow that makes Peter blush more, and the imagery shuts out the pain and his body drowns in the newly developed pleasure. It escalates once both men start thrusting in tandem. The heads of both cocks brush up Peter’s prostate in quick successions and without mercy. Peter practically melts in their hold, head tipped with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. His breathing and moaning mixing together so that he sounds like a bitch in heat. Words exit his mouth in inarticulate mutters wet with slobber. The overstimulation has left him limp in the men’s grasp. 

 

Bucky and Steve tighten their hold onto Peter and a mix of guttural groans and grunts emanate from each of them. They hold eye contact with each other effectively ignoring the messy boy in their hold. It’s as if they’re the only ones in the room, and they’re both just using a sex toy to get each other off. The friction from their cocks rubbing together escalates their speed. Bucky is the first to snap his hips forward deep inside and releasing. He stays in place as Steve finishes right behind him. 

 

The two men loosen their hold on Peter, and melt into the cushions panting heavily. They’re both petting Peter and kissing his face and neck, praising him for a job well done. Peter sobs in response, and Steve knows why. 

 

“You silly boy. Did you think we would forget you?” Steve asks as he slides the rings off, setting them aside before closing his hand around Peter’s stiff cocklet. It only takes him a few pumps before Peter’s coming all over himself and Steve’s hand with a strained wail. “Good boy. You’ve done so well.” 

 

Peter sighs in relief. Finally allowing himself to rest for a second before he’s jostled out of place by both Bucky and Steve. 

 

“Thanks for the good time, baby.” Bucky kisses the top of his head. “Maybe we can play again sometime.” 

 

Peter thinks he likes the sound of that. Minutes after Steve and Bucky retreat, presumably to recuperate in their own room, Peter makes out the heavy shuffling that unmistakably belongs to Tony. 

 

“Look at you,” Tony drawls out in observance. “They did you in good, didn’t they, sweetheart?” 

 

Peter stays silent as Tony trails two fingers down Peter’s chest to his groin, collecting a dollop of cum along the way. It’s when Tony tastes his release and comments on the quality that has Peter blushing. But, he’s far too spent to get himself worked up again. 

 

“I bet you’re tired.” The shuffling of clothing is heard. “Think you can handle one more, baby?” 

 

“I… I can’t…” Peter can’t even speak right he’s too exhausted. 

 

“Don’t worry about anything. You just lie there and let daddy use your hole. This is your last round of punishment, I promise.” Tony bends down on top of Peter, and slams himself inside.   

 

From the other side of the facility in the laundry room, a loud buzzer goes off.


End file.
